Children of the Earth
by Cheyne
Summary: The battle is over, humanity has been wiped away. Slowly, as the Earth regenerates, humanity does as well.. this is the story of the descendants of the Seals and Angels, 2000 years after the Ending.
1. Prologue

Yet another new series from moi, I -really- hope this one will get finished. -.-; I've drawn ALL SORTS of things from ALL SORTS of books and such that I've read and general information I've gleaned out of RPGs, so this story should be interesting, if nothing else. *blinks* This assumes that Fuuma won, and the world -was- destroyed.. and this story starts about 2000 years later, when humans are once again born onto the Earth. Of course all the characters are going to be here, but things will be.. a little different. ^.~  
  
Notes: None for the prologue, maybe a bit of violence...  
  
************  
Children of the Earth - Book I - Prologue  
************  
  
Two thousand years ago, the world ended in a vicious struggle between the forces of good and evil. Evil prevailed, and humanity was killed in a flash of light, ending everything. Great buildings crumbled to the ground, cities were destroyed, and humanity slowly dwindled and died. For another five hundred years, Mother Earth slowly healed. The grass and trees reclaimed what had been lost, and the cities were overrun with nature. Animals flourished, birds were everywhere, and flowers bloomed in houses that were deserted. The oceans were slowly purified, the atmosphere cleared, and the ground cleaned of all the filth that had been on it.  
  
The Earth was happy.  
  
--  
  
Humanity began its slow revival approximately fifteen hundred years after the apocolypse. The people slowly returned to some of the cities, trying to make them inhabitable, forcing the Earth to return what it had stolen from them. They had no memory of what had happened, and had no way of knowing what technology had existed. It was as if everything had come full circle, and was starting once more. People lived in harmony with nature as well as they could, knowing that nature could swat them down at any moment. As they grew in knowledge, they grew to respect and revere nature as they never had before.  
  
It was almost as if an uneasy truce had been reached.  
  
The people began to flourish as well as the Earth accepted them, and societies once again began to form. The powers of magic, healing, and various forms of 'jitsu were rediscovered in the recent generations, and they learned to use their powers to further their cause. However, the spirits of those who had been killed in the violent battle were vengeful. Onmiyouji, spiritualists, and various other wizards died every day trying to send them onward, and finally, it was decided that something must be done. At birth, each onmiyouji would have a mage pledged to him or her, dedicated to keeping him or her safe from the wrath of the spirits. The spirits, it was decided, must be placated, and in order to do that, the onmiyouji must be able to live.  
  
With this tradition, magic began to grow stronger. Those who were born with the gift were charged with protecting those who did not have it, and those who were strong enough were charged with protecting onmiyouji.  
  
Before long, this became an accepted and practiced way of living, and thus begins the story of the Second Chance..  
  
*******  
To Be Continued  
*******  
  
Well, what do you think? ^^; This idea has been in my head forever, and I think the prologue kinda sucks, but I needed to try to explain what exactly it is I'm doing before I dive in and leave you thinking, "wtf is going on?".  
  
-- Cheyne  
cheyne@everlastingstory.net  
1:42 PM 7/5/2002 


	2. Chapter 1 - The Bonding

Well, here's chapter 1.. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Notes: None as of yet. First person, present tense, Subaru's POV. Thanks to Skuld for telling me how to spell 'onmyouji' o.x;; I'd seen it both ways and just wrote it as it appeared in my TB subs. *L*  
  
************  
Children of the Earth - Book I - Chapter I  
************  
  
My name is Sumeragi Subaru, and I am the Twenty-Second Clan Head of the Sumeragi family. I have a twin sister named Hokuto, who is also an onmyouji. We are both fifteen years old, and when we turn sixteen, we will be formally bonded to the ones who will guard us, and then we will begin our struggle to pacify the spirits who died two thousand years ago.  
  
What we know from this time is vague. There were not many survivors, but those who did survive did the best to leave records of what had occured. From those records, and from materials we found in the Great City, we were able to piece together our past. As we learned, the Great City was once called Tokyo. It had been a giant place, a dwelling for millions of humans. There, the Ending had taken place. Humanity was, for the most part, wiped out in a single burst of energy, when the Dragon of Earth broke the last of the Seals. Seven Dragons to break the Seven Seals, and then the world would come to an end for humanity.  
  
My ancestor, for whom I am named, took part in this battle. It is said that he fought side by side with the leader of the Seals, known only to us as Kamui the Saviour. Unable to accept his fate, Kamui the Saviour went to battle with Kamui the Destroyer, and was defeated easily. I am not sure of what happened afterwards, but I am told that humanity did its best to pick up the pieces and move on. We are all that's left of those people, and that great history.  
  
"Subaru!" calls a cheerful voice. I snap out of my daze and look over, seeing my twin running towards me, waving. "They're he~eere!"  
  
I gulp. I think I forgot to mention that our birthday is -tomorrow-.. which means the bonding will begin tonight. "I'm coming," I reply faintly. I am loathe to leave my sanctuary, high in the branches of a weeping willow tree.  
  
Hokuto stands at the base of the tree, hands on her hips, and glares up at me. She looks lovely in a flowing skirt and blouse. "Subaru, honestly, I don't see why you're afraid of this ceremony! Think of it as an arranged marriage!"  
  
I groan softly. "That's why I -don't- want to think of it," I grumble. I climb down from the tree and land lightly in front of her. "It's bad enough that I -will- have to undergo that someday, but this bond is deeper than that.. whoever this person is, I will have to put up with him or her forever, and what if we don't get along?"  
  
She smiles impishly and taps me on the nose. "Oh, you'll get along," she says teasingly. "The elders chose well for you, 'toto-chan."  
  
That makes my face turn bright red. "Hokuto," I mumble.  
  
"Come on!" She grabs my arm and starts dragging me towards the house we live in, which is in the middle of the Sumeragi estates. "You have to meet them!"  
  
I have no choice but to let her drag me along. We go in through the back door, and once we reach the door to the living room, she lets me go and straightens my tunic. "Is this necessary?" I mumble.  
  
She smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry! Grandmother is in there speaking with them. They're both good-looking, I saw them from a distance when they arrived! "  
  
For some reason, that just makes me more apprehensive. "All right," I say, sighing. "Let's go."  
  
Hokuto pushes the door open and walks in, and I follow her. My eyes immediately go to my grandmother, and I bow respectively. She is the Twenty-First Clan Head, so I naturally bow to my grandmother before my mother. Then, slowly, I turn to the two mages, and nearly turn right back around and run out the door. They stood up when we entered, and I'm more than a little intimidated by them.  
  
They are both our age, and both extremely good looking.. Hokuto definately wasn't lying. One of them is taller than me by half a foot, and he has shortish black hair and golden eyes. He smiles warmly at me, but his gaze keeps straying to Hokuto. I suppose he's the one who'll bond with her. My eyes fall on the one who will be my protector, and my heart nearly stops beating. He is more beautiful than anything I have ever seen. His hair is dark grey, and it falls to his chin recklessly, as if nothing he could do could tame it. It looks softer than silk. His eyes are violet, warm at the moment, but I get the feeling that they could turn to ice within seconds. His face is delicately built, much like mine, and he almost looks female. He is almost exactly my height, perhaps a little bit taller.  
  
"We are pleased to be here, Sumeragi-sama," he says quietly. His voice is a smooth, gentle tenor. I want to die, I really do. "I am Shirou Kamui, and this is my best friend, Monou Fuuma."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," I manage to murmur. Hokuto echoes me with much more enthusiasm, bounding forward to shake their hands. I follow her example, and when my hand touches Kamui's, I -know- that he is the one who will be mine. I gulp. Somehow, somewhere, I'd read about Goddess-bonds. A Goddess-bond appears when two people who are destined to be together for whatever reason meet, and it binds them together so that it is very hard for them to separate. It is an extremely rare occurance, but when it does happen, everything deferrs to it. I'd always thought them to be fairy tales, but now I'm not so sure.  
  
My mother looks at me and smiles. "Subaru-san, why don't you show Shirou-san around? Hokuto-san, please do the same for Monou-san."  
  
I nod, then turn to Kamui and smile shyly. "Well.. please follow me.." I lead him out of the room, and we walk side-by-side down the hall. "The estates are very large, so I don't know how much I'll be able to show you before we have to prepare, but.."  
  
"You sound uneasy," he remarks. He is very, very astute.  
  
I blush faintly. "I am," I reply honestly. "I've known all my life what I'd have to do, but.. forgive me if I've offended you, Shirou-kun."  
  
He smiles and shakes his head. "No, you haven't. Please call me Kamui.. I don't think formality between us matters."  
  
My blush increases. "All right, Kamui," I reply. "You can call me Subaru, as well." I wander out the back door, heading for the gardens, and he follows. "My family is very old, going back to the times before the Ending. These grounds have been in our care for a very long time."  
  
"That's what I was told," he replies, his voice warm. "My mother also told me that I'm a descendant of Kamui the Saviour, just like you're a descendant of one of his Seals. I suppose that means we've got some kind of Great Destiny ahead of us." I can't help but laugh at the tone of his voice, and he laughs as well. "I wasn't sure about you, to be honest," he continues. "I'd always been told that the Sumeragi were very secretive and formal, but the moment I saw you, all my fears vanished. I'm sure we'll get along great."  
  
I nod. "I'm happy about that, Kamui." I smile faintly, leading him into the garden. "Tell me about yourself?" I request.  
  
"Of course." He glances at me and smiles, then starts his story. "I was born into the Magami clan, but my mother distanced me from them, sending me off to be raised by the Monou family. That's how I met Fuuma. He and I have been best friends all our lives, which is why we were really happy to find out that we were being bonded to a set of twins. We were afraid we'd have to part. Fuuma has a younger sister named Kotori, who has a crush on me, but I really only see her as a sister." He smiles fondly at the thought of her. "Anyway, I turned sixteen a couple months ago, and I knew it'd be time to go really soon. So.. I'm here now."  
  
"I see," I reply happily. My heart is getting lighter and lighter. "Your childhood sounds like it was so happy. Mine was, too.. my sister has always been my best friend. Of course, we both have had to undergo a lot of rough training, but.. retrospectively, it wasn't so bad."  
  
"Yeah, the training sucked," he said, chuckling softly. "I can't tell you how many times I was sent to bed with a reaction headache. Ugh, my head hurts just -remembering- it!"  
  
I laugh softly and nod. "Oh yes, and of course the backlash when one of your spells backfires.."  
  
"That too." He grins. "But it was all worth it, 'cause now I can do stuff like this." He holds his hands out, and fire begins to dance around them. "Kotori always begged Fuuma and I to do tricks for her. She was born without the gift, so she can't do it herself."  
  
"It's beautiful," I whisper, entranced by the flames. He lets them dance for a moment longer, then extinguishes them, lowering his hands. I look up at the sky and grumble. "It's later than I thought.. we need to get back to prepare for the ceremony."  
  
He looks up at the sky as well and sighs, then nods, his eyes meeting mine. He smiles, then, and that smile makes me melt inside. The sunlight catches his eyes just right, and makes them sparkle. "I'll see you at the ceremony, then, Subaru." With that, he turns and disappars into the foliage.  
  
I stare at the spot where he'd been standing long after he vanished, and I finally shake myself out of it. I walk slowly back to the house, deep in thought. Could it be possible.. have I already.. fallen in love with him?  
  
I immediately scold myself for that thought. It's nonsense. He's beautiful, and my guardian. Naturally, anyone would have those feelings. Goddess-bonds are fairy tales, nothing more.  
  
And if that's the case, why do I feel this way?...  
  
-  
  
Getting ready for the ceremony is an interesting experience, to say the least. My mother is trying her best to get me into my robes without poking me with her needle.. the moths had gotten to it without our knowing, which -really- made her mad. "I'm sorry, Subaru," she said for the thousandth time. "Just hold still, okay? I'm almost done."  
  
I smile. "Don't worry about it, 'kaasan," I reply. "It's not like the robes are any less powerful, they're just less beautiful."  
  
She laughs softly. "Well, I'm fixing that, so just stand still." She goes back to work, then speaks again. "Subaru, what do you think of Shirou-kun?"  
  
"I like him," I reply automatically. "He's so nice.. I think my worries were really unnecessary now."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," she replies. She sits down to work on the hem, then looks up at me, brushing some of her long hair out of her face. "Subaru.. if he's not what you want.." she trails off.  
  
I blink, then slowly turn red. Upon reflection, I note that most mages and onmyouji are of different genders. "N-no," I reply, feeling like my face is going to catch fire. "It's fine.. -he's- fine.. um.."  
  
She smiles, relieved. "I'm glad," she says again, returning her attention to my robes. "We'd always thought you were.. well, that you liked boys better."  
  
"I'm sorry if that causes you trouble," I say quietly. "I don't know.. why I'm like this."  
  
"It makes sense," she says, her words slightly distorted by the pins she's put between her teeth. "Your namesake was also that way, and his lover was Kamui the Saviour.. who Shirou-kun is directly descended from." She looks up at me and smiles as best she can, then goes back to work. "I'm not surprised, nor am I disappointed, Subaru. You are my darling son, and nothing you do will ever make me disappointed in you."  
  
I smile, relieved. "Arigatou, 'kaasan," I say, feeling the last of my burdens lifting off of my shoulders. "If it helps.. I don't mind having to marry in the future."  
  
She nods, straightening the hem and then lifting it up to sew the holes shut. "That's good. If you and Shirou-kun do become lovers, it may pose somewhat of a problem, but otherwise I have no worries."  
  
I blink, then invent a whole new shade of red. Kamui and I.. -lovers-? "I-I don't think that'll happen," I stammer, but the words sound lame even in my own ears.  
  
Laughing softly, she pins the hem, then moves to the other side. "I do," she says cheerfully. "It usually does. How do you think you came around, Subaru?"  
  
"'kaasan!" I protest feebly. This just makes her laugh harder.  
  
"Subaru, you are so sweet," she says. "Just like your father. I wish you could have met him." She sighs, then shakes her head and keeps working. "But listen to me, Subaru, because this is important.. if you do become his lover, remember that you'll have to take a wife eventually."  
  
I nod slowly, the finality of that statement sinking in slowly. "He'll be hurt," I murmur.  
  
"Most likely," she replies. "I wish it weren't that way, but it has to be."  
  
I can't help but sigh. An image of Kamui's luminous eyes comes to mind, and it is all too easy to imagine them filled with tears. I shift uneasily. "'kaasan," I murmur.  
  
"Hush, dear one," she says, sitting back on her heels. "If you love him, and he loves you, nothing can come between you unless you let it."  
  
I smile faintly and nod. "Okay," I reply. "For now.. I just want to concentrate on what's ahead of me in the next two weeks."  
  
"Good boy," she replies, and I hear the warm approval in her voice. "Now, lift your arms for me.."  
  
Twenty minutes later, the robes have been repaired as best they can be. I look in the mirror and smile. "'kaasan, you can't even tell that the moths got to them. You work miracles."  
  
She chuckles and pushes her hair back. "Well, I'll give you that one," she says lightly. "Now, I think it's time for you to get to the Chamber."  
  
I nod, suddenly nervous. "All right."  
  
Before I go, she hugs me gently and lifts a hand to smooth my hair. She gazes into my eyes, those eyes that are the same emerald as my own. "I am proud of you, Subaru," she says quietly. "I love you. Never doubt that."  
  
I hug her back and close my eyes, feeling warm inside. "Arigatou, 'kaasan," I murmur. Now, I feel like I can face this ceremony with less nervousness.  
  
-  
  
The Chamber is a large room that we use for most magical ceremonies. When I get near it, I can feel the power that radiates from it. The ceremony is almost completed for Fuuma and Hokuto. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to view her ceremony, as it would sort of spoil what's going to happen in mine. I'm not sure who made that rule up, but whoever it was, I'd like to conk soundly upside the head.. because -she- isn't allowed at -mine-, and I need her support. Well, drat it all. I fidget a little, looking around and hoping in vain to catch a glimpse of Kamui. I know he'll be entering the Chamber from the other side.   
  
After about three minutes, the doors open, and Hokuto and Fuuma walk out. As soon as Hokuto sees me, she rushes over to me and hugs me tightly, then whispers in my ear. "Don't be afraid, Subaru-chan.. it doesn't hurt, it's nothing bad.. it's just a lot of standing around listening to Grandmother drone on about protecting the people of the Earth!"   
  
I laugh softly and hug her back, then let go. "Arigatou, Hokuto-chan," I reply. "I'm not afraid anymore."  
  
"Good," she says with a wink. "You shouldn't be. All right, it's your turn.. have fun!" She turns and takes Fuuma's arm, and the two walk away.  
  
I watch them go, then draw a deep breath and walk to the door of the Chamber when another onmyouji leads me. "Let the onmyouji, Sumeragi Subaru, come forth," my grandmother intones.  
  
As instructed, I walk forward alone. The room is lit by nothing but candlelight, and as soon as the door is closed, that's the only light there is. I know that, witin minutes, the room will shimmer with magic. I walk until I reach the platform she's standing on, then I kneel in front of her, arranging my robes carefully. After all the work 'kaasan did on them, I think she'd spear me if I ripped them.  
  
"Sumeragi Subaru, when you were born an onmyouji, tradition declares that you are to have a protector with you at all times, to keep you safe from the wrath of the spirits." Her voice is strong, assured. I want to be like that when I take over her duties. "Let the mage, Shirou Kamui, come forth."  
  
A door on the other end of the Chamber opens, and Kamui walks in, head held high. I draw a slow breath when I see him, fighting a blush. He's dressed in robes that are somewhat similar to mine, but are black trimmed with silver. The black represents a battle mage, and the silver represents a healer. His eyes catch mine and sparkle with good humour. I smile faintly, since nobody's looking at me but him. He walks to me and kneels next to me, and for the briefest moment, his fingers brush mine.  
  
"Shirou Kamui, when you were born a mage, you were charged with guarding the onmyouji of this Earth. You were pledged to Sumeragi Subaru, and on this day, the eve of Sumeragi-san's sixteenth birthday, you are to be bound to him. If you have any words against this, speak them now, or forever be at his side."  
  
Kamui remains silent, a slight smile curving his lips. He glances at me and winks, and I feel the last of my worries lift from my shoulders and fly away. He's all right with this. I'm all right with this. I.. I think this is going to work.  
  
"Very well," Grandmother says. She lifts her arms. "May all who bear witness here testify that Shirou Kamui and Sumeragi Subaru are bonded together by the magic they share, and may the Goddess watch over them and bless them in their work."  
  
She begins to murmur words in the ancient language of magic, and Kamui and I rise and face eachother. He holds his hands out, and I take them.. and there's that odd sensation again! No, I can't be distracted by something like that now. I draw a deep breath and whisper the words Grandmother is saying, and he echoes them. For a moment, nothing happens, but then I start to feel a tingling all over my body, as if my blood is boiling. It's definately not unpleasant. I grip his hands harder, and he tightens his grip as well, feeling the same things I am.  
  
Before I can truely grasp what's happening, it's over. There's silence in the room. I blink, then look at my grandmother.   
  
"It is done," she says with a faint smile. "Go now and rest, children."  
  
She doesn't need to ask twice. Kamui and I hurry out of the room, and I only vaguely realize that I'm still holding one of his hands. That's all right, he doesn't seem to want to let go either. In fact, we don't let go until we're standing in front of my room. I blink at the door, then look at him and smile shyly. "Well.. I suppose that's that, then."  
  
He nods, and the sound of his voice sends a thrill up my spine. "Yeah. To be honest, I'm glad it's over." He smiles sheepishly. "I was pretty nervous. Hey, are you all right? You look really tired all of a sudden.."  
  
"I'm fine," I assure him. "It's just the magic.. it makes me sleepy.." I yawn, then lift my free hand to rub my eyes. "I should probably go to bed now."  
  
Chuckling softly, he opens the door and picks me up. I squeak a little, but before I can protest, he's already closing the door behind us. He takes me to the bed and lays me down gently, then nods. "There, you should be all right now."  
  
I'm sure my face is bright red. "My robes," I mutter. I push myself up and fumble at the back, and he gently takes my hands and lowers them to my sides.  
  
"Poor Subaru." He unzips the robes, and I step out of them, fervently glad I'd worn a pair of knee-length soft white trousers beneath. I knew I'd be too exhausted to change after the ceremony. I slip into bed while he hangs the robes, then he returns to me and smiles. "Oyasumi," he says. "I'll see you at breakfast, right?"  
  
"Of course," I reply with a tired smile. "Oyasumi nasai, Kamui."  
  
Before he leaves, he draws the curtains and blows the candles out. He pauses for a second at the door, like he's going to say something, but he seems to decide against it and simply walks out, closing the door quietly behind him. I stare at the door for a moment, then roll onto my side and curl up, letting my eyes drift closed.  
  
Shirou Kamui.. my guardian. -Mine-. I can hardly believe that it's time to begin my work. I yawn again, and right before I drift off, I barely hear whispered words...  
  
"Sleep well, Subaru-kun. We will meet soon, you and I.. and then I shall see what you are made of this time."  
  
********  
To Be Continued...  
********  
  
Feedback is very appreciated. *^^*  
  
-- Cheyne  
cheyne@everlastingstory.net  
7:25 PM 7/6/2002 


End file.
